


Shattered

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shattered

George couldn't form words; his mouth was dry. His eyelids hovered between open and closed, the world only half-seen. 

He headed straight for the shop to be alone, not the flat over it; he couldn't imagine even looking at that bed again.

He ran his hands over some of their greatest creations, fondly recalling their experiments gone awry as well as the benefits of a successful product. 

Turning toward their lab, George stopped dead in his tracks; they'd been working on a snow globe for the holidays. At rest, it looked like an ordinary wizarding photo a scene of the customer's choosing. However, when you shook it, the figures were seen _in flagrante delicto_.

They'd finished one prototype. With a shaking hand, George picked it up and saw he and Fred having a snowball fight at the Burrow. He didn't need to shake it to know what Fred and he would be doing if he did. Barely breathing, the pain crashed down on him. He took the globe and threw it against the wall, his heart shattering with the glass.


End file.
